<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real Cost by Combatking14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734850">The Real Cost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14'>Combatking14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Combatking14/pseuds/Combatking14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel leaves Dutches island and gets into a situation with the Peggies and Resistance. Faith then tries to show Rachel the real cost but Rachel already knows the cost of her actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Faith Seed/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Far Cry 5 Faith Seed AU [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Real Cost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the middle night, Rachel packs up her things and leaves Dutch’s bunker. She leaves the island through the only road too and from it and crosses the bridge back into Holland Valley. As she crosses the bridge she sees one of the silos housing explosive fuel and other materials.</p><p>Rach: Time to makes some noise.</p><p>Setting a charge, moving some distance away. With a press of the detonator button up it goes. Moving west she finds a road north and follows it. Soon she sees a sign</p><p>Rach: Silver Lake Trailer Park… might as well see what is here. </p><p>Entering the first building she sees and looks around.</p><p>Rach: *rummaging* Cash register, bathroom…. ack nothing. Might well ‘dress up.’</p><p>Using the bathroom mirror she puts her face paint and the rest of her gear. Once finished and loaded up she exits and investigates the builds next too it. Nothing of interest. She heads to the building too west, the door is locked so Rachel kicks the door in. Again finds nothing of interest. Getting a feeling that there isn’t much here she quickly investigates the rest of the buildings. The trailer park shows the signs of fighting from the past. She finds a bunker and checks it. </p><p>Rach: A bit of ammo, food, and water. Niiiiice.</p><p>Filling her backpack she heads back to the outside. “Time to leave” she mutters. However, Faith is being annoying. </p><p>Faith: Rachel….</p><p>Rach: Not now….</p><p>Faith: Rachel…</p><p>Rach: Go away…</p><p>Faith: Rachel!!!</p><p>Before Rachel can respond she sees a truck at the entrance to the trailer park. She quickly finds cover and looks around. </p><p>Rach: When did they get here!?</p><p>Faith: When you were underground.</p><p>Rachel sighs and listens for any voices and sounds. It takes a bit but she does though they are faint. Then as if a sick joke is played on her, a group of Peggies rolls up. Now there are at least 10 people in the trailer park with her. And Rachel is not amused by the situation.</p><p>Rach: I should have stayed in the damn bunker. </p><p>Faith: Need to hide Rachel.</p><p>Rach: No shit.</p><p>Acting quickly she hides in a trailer near the entrance and waits. “Please just go away and let me leave,” she thinks. Her prayer isn’t answered as a Peggie enters the same trailer and looks around. It then dawns on her that while the Deputy taught her how too shot, Bo Adams taught her how to survive off the land, NO ONE taught her hand to hand combat. </p><p>Faith: He is getting closer!!!</p><p>Rachel draws and unsafety’s 1911 pistol. Once the Peggie enters her room she unloads half the magazine on the guy. He drops and she waits for anything else to happen.</p><p>Faith: Now would be a good time to leave. There are going to look for him.</p><p>Taking the hint, Rachel vaults out a window. However, a Resistance fighter sees her and opens fire on her. Then all hell breaks loose. The Resistance fighters are firing on her and the Peggies and the Peggies are firing on her and the Resistance fighters. Rachel starts firing on the Peggies, each time taking a risk of getting her head blown off. However, when she downs a Peggie a Resistance member notes she isn’t firing on them and he isn’t firing on her. The rest however could careless</p><p>Rach: Well at least one has brains… Need to get a better angle.</p><p>She throws a smoke grenade and flanks the Peggies. One by one they are downed. Shooting stops and Resistance members take stock of the situation.</p><p>“Faith Seed. Come out with your hands up!”</p><p>“You killed my family… I want you dead!”</p><p>Rach: I have better shit to do than deal with you guys. I just helped you. And I wish not to harm… but do not put me in a spot too do so.</p><p>“Liar!! Why should we believe you!? The Deputy was too cowardly to kill you. We will not show the same weakness.”</p><p>The “cowardly” remark makes Rachels blood boil, Faith whispers in her ear calming her down. “They aren’t worth it, their eyes are blind.” Faith may be in the darkness, however, she can still help Rachel ‘walk the path.’ Her path. “Ask to speak to the one who didn’t fire on you, Rachel.” She agrees.</p><p>Rach: The resistance member who didn’t fire on me. Did I send any manner of bullets in your direction?</p><p>Silence… not a sound except for nature….</p><p>“Nope you didn’t.” His friends tell him too shut it but he continues. “To be honest while I hold anger toward you and your family. The fact that you have killed many of your own and including Jacob. I guess what the Deputy has said about you is true. And The Deputy isn’t a liar in my book. She is hero of this county and its people. Do you view yourself as a hero?”</p><p>Rach: No… I do not. Just a vengeful person who wants to see The Father burn for what he has put me through…. and rest of you through. I am monster made of drugs, fear, anger…. and revenge. </p><p>Rachel then hears mumbling, most likely one-sided. But then a surprise happens</p><p>“I am coming too you. I am not armed.” Rachel hears footsteps coming toward her. Exiting her cover with her MS16 drawn she sees the Resistance member approaching her, as he said unarmed. Rachel meets him halfway.</p><p>“You don’t trust me?”</p><p>Rach: Trust is hard to come by these days. My past experiences has told me to be careful. Only a few people in this county I trust</p><p>“I can agree on that. By the way they are circling around behind you. We best make this quick. I can tell from just looking at you, you are not Faith Seed anymore. I am glad to have your help and others need help too. John has increased his attacks on us. You taking his home has made him very angry.”</p><p>Rach: Good. He will make a mistake. You guys have to pounce on that chance.</p><p>“We will. As long as you and Deputy give us those chances.”</p><p>Rach: I will do my best. BTW you taking one hell of a chance doing this. Considering I am the enemy and all. </p><p>“I follow the Deputy… not them. If she you views as an ally then I do too. Regardless of my personal feelings.” Rachel then hears noise behind her, quickly readies a smoke grenade.</p><p>Rach: Thank you. I doubt we will see each other again.</p><p>The Resistance member nods and Rachel tosses the grenade over her head. Once it explodes she quickly exits and trailer park and heads south. She stops at Rae-Raes Pumpkin farm. She takes a few minutes to look around. The bodies of a few Peggies are found as well as the owners. A bunker is found but the door is open so she skips looking inside. Rachel's stops look when she sees Faith standing near the bodies of the owners.</p><p>Rach: Is something wrong?</p><p>Faith: …</p><p>Rach: Well?</p><p>Faith: This whole thing is wrong.</p><p>*Rachel walks away*</p><p>Faith: Hey! Get back here! This real cost of this Rachel!</p><p>Rach: You think I don’t know that!? Our fingerprints are all over this county. We made the Bliss yet I destroyed it. Me Faith… not you. Need I remind you that you tried to get me back into the darkness? We played a part in this hell on earth and I am trying too correct that. And you said you would help me, so either help or get the fuck out of the way. And I wouldn’t mind adding your ass too body count.</p><p>Rachel storms off as Faith disappears. She ponders the real cost of this conflict.. and the real cost to herself as well. Heads up to Lincoln Lookout Tower to get her bearings. Once at the tower she can see most of the region. It then dawns on her as she looks around.</p><p>Rach: This place… I left it once. And came back… only now did I just realize that how beautiful this place is. How free it feels. The real cost would be letting all these people lose this place. This place is Bliss in reality, not fantasy. </p><p>Inside the tower she finds a magazine that says “Montana… Big Sky Country.” “Well you ain’t kidding,” she says. Her thought interrupted by the radio.</p><p>“This Grace… Grace Armstrong. I am at the Lamb of God church. The Peggies keep fucking with this place. If anyone is out there please help.”</p><p>Without a moment too spare Rachel hauls ass too the Lamb of God church.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally created on Tumblr 4/11/2019</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>